


Jason’s Favourite Drink

by jasonsapplejuice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I hate myself, I’m sorry for this, What am I doing, im a nuisance to this fandom, im really bad at tags, i’m sorry i’m really bad at writing, jason doesn’t have good coping mechanisms, jason just really loves apple juice, okay i’m done, please read this I worked very hard on it, this is based on a weird inside joke i have my friend, uhh it mentions a suicide attempt but it doesn’t go into any detail and it’s really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsapplejuice/pseuds/jasonsapplejuice
Summary: Jason just really loves apple juice i guess. This is based on a weird inside joke I have with a friend. I’m not going to explain it right now, but if you want me to, I will.
Relationships: Jason/Apple juice
Kudos: 13





	Jason’s Favourite Drink

Jason loves apple juice. A lot. One could say that it was his one true love. He had about a million crushes, most of them girls from school, but all of those girls combined couldn’t ever compare to his beloved apple juice. 

He wasn’t always this addicted to apple juice, though. Of course, he always liked drinking it, but he never drank it this much.

When his parents got divorced, Jason became really depressed. So he decided to drink some bleach. He didn’t drink that much, and he ended up throwing it up, so he was fine after. But after that, even though he hated the experience, he found himself craving bleach more and more.

Instead, he found a different drink. Apple juice. Whenever he was stressed, or sad, or angry, he would turn to his apple juice.

Soon, he became addicted. He could barely go a whole day without apple juice. It was the only thing he cared about. He finally found something that could finally get him through his parent’s endless fighting.

After Whizzer died he started drinking apple juice pretty much 24/7. He would advise everyone, and just stay in his room, with only his favourite drink to keep him company. He refused to eat or drink anything else. Trina and Mendel both realized he had a problem, and got Charlotte to talk to him, but Jason refused to give up his precious beverage. Sure, he experienced some side effects, but he was happier with his juice. He felt it made him a better person.


End file.
